the reasoning
by akatsuki-concubine
Summary: based in chapter 84 of the manga. enjoy. I have to get rid of my rape fetish. Rape. Shouta Mikamix OCS 1 shot possibly 2 or 3 depends on reviews


He was washing himself of. He had been protecting the victims of injustice again. He should have been listening but he wasn't he didn't hear them come in. If he had he could have escaped.

"Isn't it the almighty Mikami Teru?" He turned and saw the older boys the ones who had just beaten him and another boy up. There were three of them. The oldest had black hair a blue streak in his bangs, the other two his brothers the same except one had red and the youngest orange. "Hey you two think we should thank him for saving that kid?" "Yeah he should be rewarded, Mano." The one with the red streak called Mano grabbed Teru who struggled not wanting another beating. "Hmm. Hey, Tatsu think he's a virgin?" Mano said while groping the boys ass. 'No. They wouldn't dare. That is sacred.' "No," said Tatsu the one with the blue streak. "I heard he'll open his legs for anyone." "Well, he needs to be taught a lesson instead. You hear that slut." He smacked Teru in the face. "Drop yer pants." "No." he whispered "what did you say?" he got another cuff to the face. His fingers were shaking while he undid his belt and let his pants drop. "Oh, he's such a baby slut look at him tremblin' with want." It wasn't want but fear and humiliation. The dark haired boy was thrown to the floor whimpering in pain. He heard zippers being unzipped behind him. "No please!" He cried to unhearing ears. It didn't help. "Okay which one first." Since I'm the oldest I should have him." Tatsu got to his knees behind him a hand on each hip to steady the shivering boy below him. Teru started to cry. His rear end was agonizing as Tatsu pushed himself in ripping his insides in two. This wasn't right he was in so much pain. "Fuck when was your last lay? Shit you're so tight it's painful." He tried to thrust out of the hole but found himself stuck. "Hey, Tatsu, He might still be a virgin." The orange stripe said not for Teru's comfort but for the fact that taking something sacred from him would be the ultimate act of hurt. Tatsu thrust back into him and out slowly. So he could move easier inside him. 'Some one come in and see this please. Some one should realize that I am late." He gave another whimper. Then he started to sob. His body ripped in two by these evil unholy demons. He stared at the ground until his hair was grabbed and he was forced to look up at orange stripes quivering member. "Open your mouth." Teru whispered a barely audible "No." before his hair was pulled harder. The boy thrust his cock inside forcing the virgin throat to take it. Teru sputtered and instinctually clamped down. "That hurt." This caused another hard blow to his head. "Oh god, you've never given a BJ either. We've hit the jackpot in this one. 'Get out of me please.' Teru was disgusted by what they were doing to his body. He hurt in places he didn't have names for. Yet his tormentors kept thrusting into him. He was crying and started to bleed out his anus. "Oh finally, Now I can move faster in this slut." He pounded harder into the boy's body. He cried out vibrations going up his other attacker's penis. The older boy came in jerky spurts. Teru choked then realized he should swallow this foul fluid. He downed it unwillingly. The boy took out his disgusting pole wiping himself off. "I'm done for now." Teru felt the other boy start to speed up obviously near his release claiming him. It happened the scalding evil liquid filled poor mikami. 'It's over. they're done.' But he had forgotten about Mano who pushed tatsu out of his way. "Let me have some. He's gotta do better than that." Mano picked the boy up only to push him into the nearest stall. 'What's he gonna do?' "I want to see your face as I fuck you slut." He said then looked down at Teru's crotch. "You didn't get hard? No wonder you were screaming." He lifted teru's left leg and put it on his hip for leverage. Teru felt an urge to looked down and did paling at the size of this one's penis. It was thicker than both of his brothers almost like a can. "Like what you see? You're gonna love it inside you."

He ground a horse-sized cock against his ass.

Tears ran down Teru's cheeks as he knew what was coming.

"Get it over with already!" he yelled, bracing himself on the demon's chest.

"If you insist..." He said. You could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Teru's ass cheeks were spread and the huge cock forced inside of him.

"Oh, god... damnit... So fucking tight." he said through gritted teeth.

The demon let out a sound that was supposed to be a groan and thrust into the crying boy. Teru's blood was already starting to lubricate the tight passage and the cock, though tearing up his insides, slid easier.

Mano held on to his hips and thrust, grunting out his pleasure as Teru sobbed, unwillingly riding the huge demon.

"Oh god..." he cried."... Make it end! Please!" he begged.

Then Mano held onto his hips with a bruising grip and thrusted up into Teru.

Mikami Teru screamed in agony as the demon's cock throbbed inside him as it spilled it's seed inside him, before the other was finished releasing, it's seed started to pour down his legs.

When it was finished, Mano pulled Teru off of him by his hair and threw him to the ground.

They heard a noise. "Somone's coming, His brother said. Mano whispered into Teru's ear "We're not done. Wait for us after school." With that They left.


End file.
